


The Yoga-Instructor

by itsab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Lydia's got a thing for her yoga-instructor.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Reader
Kudos: 32





	The Yoga-Instructor

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is only ever talked about, but it's a female reader with female pronouns.

Beacon Hills stressed Lydia out. A lot. There were mythical creatures (who turned out to be more real than mythical) running around, plenty of the killing people. Every step her group of friends made, was fraught with peril, due to said steps often being illegal or wrong in some way. Add to that ‘normal’ teenage drama, and high-school struggles… Yeah, you could say that Lydia Martin was stressed out.

So, in an effort to purge herself of the stress that had built-up in her tense muscles, she began to attend a yoga-class held at the local yoga-studio – her mother used to go there all the time. It had been her friend’s idea, Kira having stated that all their friends had other outlets for their stress and aggression. So, Lydia went to the first class, mostly to just get Kira off her back about it.

But then Lydia went to the next class, and the one after that, and the one after that (okay, she went every-week, alright!). The teen didn’t miss a single session since she went to the first one. She was eventually coming to really enjoy the intense release of stress that the sessions gave her… Lydia also went to every class for Y/N, the gorgeous yoga-instructor who’d struck her fancy.

Y/N went to her school, so she wasn’t exactly brand new to Lydia. In fact, they happened to share a few classes, but Lydia had never focussed too much on her, too busy in her own life… It may also be due to being in several bad relationships, then involved in the supernatural bullshit that was occurring in Beacon Hills. But none of that mattered now, because since her fellow teen called the attention of the first class, looking like she belonged in an active wear catalogue… Lydia couldn’t stop thinking about her, or how absolutely attractive she was at the end of a class, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Don’t even ask her about the fact Y/N was practically glowing beautifully in the yoga-studio lights.

It didn’t take Kira too long to understand why Lydia was suddenly so devoted to her new yoga-life. In fact, she brought it up, one day after school. “So, I was talking to Y/N in calc’ earlier…” Her voice was teasing, lilting in a way that only helped to display her impishness on the subject. “We got to talking about your progress in her class. She said you’re such a good student, really flexible.” Kira high-fived their other friend Malia when they witnessed Lydia’s cheeks flush ever-so-slightly at her thinly-veiled innuendo.

Lydia sniffed, pretending she was oblivious to their jibes. “Shut-up.”

Malia, their not-very-tactful friend, was blunt when she questioned why Lydia hadn’t already asked out the girl she was pining for. “Your attracted to her, we can all smell it.” A wide-eyed look spread over Lydia’s face, when she realised that her friends’ supernaturally-enhanced sense of smell always betrayed her. “Yeah, it’s very obvious.” Kira was desperately trying to gesture at Malia, attempting to inform her that she felt she should stop talking. She stood behind, a now uncomfortably horrified, Lydia, conveying this through dramatically arm-waving… She was ignored by her friend, “Plus, with the way her scent changes around you, it’s obvious she likes you too.”

There was an odd expression on Kira’s face, one that she often wore when Malia revealed too much a person’s personal life. It was an odd mixture of shocked and embarrassed. Through somewhat clenched teeth, Kira managed to hiss out a, “Malia!”

“What?” Malia shrugged, not truly caring about the issue very much. To her, it was annoying to see the two girls pine after each other, yet never address it. Unlike them, Malia wasn’t a person who ‘faffed about’. “Now that she knows their attracted to each other, they can just date.”

Kira put her palm to her forehead, exasperated.

“She’s into me?” Lydia felt a smarmy smirk crawl across her face, “Well, of course she is.” Her self-confidence always bordered on cocky, but at least she wasn’t at the level of some of her exes. “I’ll see you two later, I think I’m going to spend some more time getting ready for my yoga-class tonight. Ciao.” Sending a wink to her two friends, the redhead began to strut away, completely focussed on ‘getting the girl’.

Lydia wondered if her new yoga-pants would be of any help in this situation…


End file.
